The Person That I Am Today
by LoveBlink182
Summary: (JtHMInucrossover) Eff, in a fit of rage, sends Nny to Feudal Japan, where he meets Inuyasha and the gang. Bad things happen what with the tempers of the two men...


AN: This is may or may not be continued depending on the feedback I get, and the inspiration that fills me. Ok... This a Johnny The Homocidal Maniac/Inuyasha crossover thingy. I know, I know. I don't really get many crossover ideas...actually...this is my first...That being said, be kind, should you decide to review. Ok. What else...OH YEAH! This is R because, well, it obviously has violence. Its Nny we're talking about here. Duh. And even if you don't read Johnny The Homocidal Maniac, a name like that could give you a fair clue. This takes place while Eff and Fuck (a.k.a.: PsychoDoughboy) are around.

:I don't own Inuyasha - Property of Rumiko Takahashi. Nor do I own Johnny The Homocidal Maniac - Property of Johnen Vasquez. Thank you.:

-The Management

* * *

The Person That I Am Today:

Chapter One: Well If You Wanted Honesty:

"No, Eff! _You're_ the one who doesn't understand! I'm never going to paint that incessent wall ever again!" the man screamed at the small styrofoam figurine.

"See, Eff? Your efforts are in vain. The boy simply does not wish to live any longer." Fuck said, snickering evilly.

"SHUT THE FUCK UP! Both of you!" Johnny screamed at the top of his lungs. He picked up a glass jar that read "PARTS" on the label, and threw it as hard as he could at the deteriorating wall. It smashed, sending glass everywhere, as did the body parts, and the phermaldihyde in which he kept them.

"Johnny, you can't just decide to stop, all of a sudden." Nail Bunny's head appeared, "Not that I condone their bizzare, and utterly ignorant ideals and goals, but you've let the Moose become an actual thing. As I explained to you before, just like Eff and PsychoDoughboy, The Moose has now seperated itself from your psyche. Its not a part of you anymore. They're their own selves." Nail Bunny explained, "So until you find a way to destroy them, you must feed into them."

"And enslave myself longer than I have to!" Nny said, but, as a rule, he trusted Nail Bunny. Out of all his voices, Nail Bunny's was there for the longest. His voice was in Nny's head, as he'd said once, 'Even before the nail hit the bunny.'

"You're actually going to believe that flea-infested, decomposing, _creature..._" Eff said, with nothing less than deep abomination for Nail Bunny for being right.

"Those who live in glass houses shouldn't throw stones. At least I was _real_ once, and still am." Nail Bunny said, slyly.

This hit a major nerve with Eff. Eff's dream, becoming real. Nail Bunny had that major upperhand on both of the DoughBoy's. Realness. Well, not so much for Fuck because he just wanted Johnny to go die somewhere. Both needed Johnny for different reasons. Both had different goals. But both ran the same operation Senior Diablo spoke of. Created a mentally unstable waste-lock out of a one Mr. Johnny C.

"I hope you've noted my seething hatred for abjuring, so here you go..." Eff said, pissed to the very core of his foamliness.

"And just what do you intend to d-" Nail Bunnys sentence was cut short as the floating head dropped to the floor.

Nny felt as though he'd been punched in the guts. Nail Bunny was his last source of sanity. What little sanity he had left, anyway.

"What did you do to Nail Bunny?" he asked, dangerously.

"We simply overpowered the part that he played in your mind." PsychoDoughboy said, sneering.

"_FUCKER_!" Johnny screamed, and picked the two up with one hand and rammed a long, serated knife through the two, pinning them to the wall.

"God DDDDAAAAAAAAAAMMMMMMIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIITTTTTTTTT!" Eff screamed.

"How the hell did I get caught up in the Bunny-Eff saga!" PsychoDoughboy said.

"I suppose you're right, there, Fuck. You really didn't say much to provoke a reaction like that this time." Nny said, thoughtfully, and rubbed his chin, "Well, just consider it payback for all those times you wanted me to end up dead." he said, snickering.

"I'll DESTROY you for this!" Eff said, oblivious to the conversation going on between Johnny and Fuck.

"Oh, please. What are you gonna do? You're made of styrofoam, pinned to a wall, and you're not even completely real." he said, trying to laugh it off, but something about Eff this time was different. He was thoroughly pissed off.

"I'll SHOW you what I can do!" he yelled, and mustered all of the power his psychic connection with the Moose provided, all that he himself had, and, since Fuck was in such close range, he drained power from him. With all his might, he willed. He willed, and willed and willed Johnny to go somewhere. Hell. Heaven. The stinking bowels of the disgusting city he lived in. Anywhere.

Johnny picked up his black bag of knifes and small devices and such, and put them in his backpack, looking at the two. He swung his backpack over his shoulder, "Eff, you're never gonna-" Nny was cut off. He vanished. No smoke. No 'Poof', no 'bamf!'. He just disappeared.

"What the hell did you do, Eff? He's gone! What the hell! He just disappeared! He's gone!" Fuck said, in disbelief.

"Yes, you repetative fool, he's gone. Besides, I thought that's what you wanted from day one, anyway." Eff reasoned.

A silence followed. Eff could tell PsychoDoughboy was thinking. And then, he finally spoke.

"Yes, but not while I was stuck to a wall with you. We're trapped to a wall together, with no one to get us down, you genius." he said.

Eff was silenced, in realization.

* * *

Inuyasha, Kagome, Shippo, Miroku, and Sango sat on a trail, relaxing. Warm sun beat down on them through the trees leaves. The wind blew a warm, summer breeze. Even the stubborn, ever-persistent Inuyasha had to stop and smell the roses.

"Inuyasha?" Kagome asked. He was staring off into space. Into the sky.

"Get out of the way." he said, and cleared spot, not without mild irritation from the small group.

"What's going on, Inuyasha?" Miroku said, sensing something was amiss.

"I don't know, ok. I just know that there's somethin' about this one spot here, like a circle. I can't quite place it. But there was something evil. Something stronger and more powerful than even Naraku..." he said, his golden eyes looking distant, as though her were thinking.

"Um...I hate to interrupt this little epiphany...But...Just what the hell is that?" Sango asked, staring at a black dot in the sky. They stared at it in confusion. As it came closer, so did the screaming.

"AAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" was all they heard until it hit the ground, face first.

"What is it?" Shippo asked, poking it.

Inuyasha sniffed around it, "It smells human. And filthy." he said, wrinking his nose, "And it absolutely reeks of human blood. A lot." he said.

"Human blood? Like, more than one person?" Kagome asked. She stared at him. There was a gentle glow, emitting from him. And she could tell just by looking at him he had a heavy soul.

He twitched, moving his fingers, causing Shippo to fly back to Inuyasha's leg. He lifted his head, blinking.

"Ugh...Damn you, Eff. That's what I get for being even just ever-so-slightly arrogant." he muttered, not realizing there were people staring at him. He lifted himself up off the ground with his skinny, yet, abnormally strong arms, and did a handstand. He then landed both boots on the ground with ease, and grace, as though it were all one motion, and dusted himself off.

"Dressed so strangely...My, my." Miroku said, studying Johnny. Nny froze.

"How, exactly, am _I_ the one dressed strangely when _you're_ standing there in a purple robe?" Nny asked, his eye twitching.

"Well, perhaps, like Kagome, you're from another time." Miroku replied.

"Another time?" Johnny asked, a shocked look on his face.

Kagome looked at him. "He's not from Japan, I can tell you that much." she said, "Maybe the United States." she said, "Or one of those European BDSM clubs."

"BDSM?" Inuyasha asked, confused.

She blushed, "Um, don't worry about it."

Johnny stared, quite shocked. "And who the hell are you?" he said, and looked at Inuyasha. A look of fear crossed his face. Ears? Doggie ears? Silver hair? Gold eyes? Super-vintage clothing?

"Hey, who the hell do you think you are, kid? You just can't talk to her like that." Inuyasha said, amazingly defending Kagome's honor. Shocking Kagome in the process.

"Ok...Ok. Ok. Ok." Nny said, looking as though he were trying to get his thoughts together.

"Are you alright? Thats quite a fall you took." Sango said.

Johnny looked up to her dark eyes. The only kind thing anyone had said to him that whole time.

"Um, yes, actually. I believe I'm fine. I can't die anyway." he said.

"You can't die? Are you a demon of some sort?" she asked.

"Um. No. It's hard to explain. Lets not get into that." he said, and began to move around, pacing, "What is going on?" he asked to no one in particular.

"Well, for starters, you came plummeting out of the sky and into Feudal Japan." Shippo said.

"...F...Feudal Japan?" he asked, his eye twitching.

"Yep." Shippo said. He looked down at the little kitsune. A tail? Oh, dear...This was just not turning out to be his day. Who the hell was he trying to kid? This wasn't turning out to be his _lifetime_, much less his day.

"GODDAMN HIM!" Nny screamed, startling the people around him.

"Are you ok?" Miroku asked.

"Yes; _I'll _be fine. Its the people in the era I'd be worried about. I've got my black bag, I'm in a bad mood, and theres always and asshole like him to take my frustrations out on." he said, pointing to Inuyasha.

"Hey! Who do you think you're calling an asshole!" he asked, clenching his fist and shaking it at him.

"I think...I think I wish Devi was here." he said, looking down, "Nail Bunny. Anyone." he said.

"Huh?" Kagome asked.

"Y'know, the irony's not lost here." he said, as they listened intently, "For the longest time I would've rather been alone, than with the infestation of ignorant assholes that my, uh, 'time' inhabited. Now I am alone."

"You're not alone." Sango said, gently touching his shoulder. Miroku raised an eyebrow.

He looked back at her, and her eyes held understanding. Almost the same kind Devi's once held for him.

"I thank you for your sympathy. However, do you know of a way that I can get home?" he asked.

"Yes. You can go through the well, and maybe get a flight back to where you live, since I'm guessing its not in Japan." she said, smiling kindly.

"Thanks. I apologize for my rudeness before. My day's been slightly askew." he said, gritting his teeth in memory of Eff.

"Um, may I ask how you got here?" Miroku asked. He was going to be kind. Maybe Sango was just being friendly. After all, the guy just dropped from the cosmos into a timezone that wasn't his.

"I had a fight with a voice that was in my head. He became...Not a part of me anymore. And he, apparently, sent me to someplace far, far away."

Kagome sat. "So tell me more about these...voices in your head." she said. The rest of them sat, Miroku closer than normal to Sango, Inuyasha, close as usual to Kagome but with his hand gently resting on his Tetsaiga, and Shippo and Kiara huggled together.

Nny took his backpack off, laying it in his lap. They studied him. He had short black hair, the sides and back of his head shaved, just the top tusseled, greasy and sticking out erratcially all over his head. His clothing consisted of tight black pants, knee-high buckle boots with two big claw-like, steel tips on the end of each. A black shirt with a weird logo in it...Coulda sworn it just had a smiley face on it, yet now it had MOOSE in big letters on it. He was dreadfully pale, and his fingers were claw-like.

"Ok...I can't remember what happened. I don't even know how I ended up in the house I'm in. But so not that long ago, two voices that I thought were mine, well, actually started out as mine, seperated from me and...You know what...I really don't feel like talking about this right now. I'm sorry, but its just a little hard to explain." He looked up. They gave him piteous looks, "Alright, please don't give me those looks." he said, pulling his backpack to his chest, bringing his knees so he was cradling it.

"Um, you're welcome to join us until I get back to the well." Kagome said.

"Alright." he said, "I will."

"Well, thats just great. We have to travel with him for a week?" Inuyasha whined.

Nny froze. A week? The wall! All that stuff about not obeying it was just talk! If the Moose ever got out, God knows what would happen!

"How wonderful..." he said.

"If you don't like it, you can stuff it it up your-"

"SIT!"

"Kagome! How could you!" Inuyasha twitched and stuttered on the ground.

"Sorry, but you were going to be mean to him. How would you feel if you were suddenly warped into another world by a styrofoam figurine?" she asked.

"Still!" Inuyasha said as he wearily picked himself up. This scrawny, skinny, pale KID had gotten him pummeled into the ground. No mercy...

"So whaddaya got in the bag?" he asked, pulling it out of Nny's grasp.

"Enough to completely massacre a Cafe full of people..." he said, smirking, "While listening to Beethoven...With a crappy CD player that skips, even with shock-protection."

Inuyasha looked at him strangely and opened it. His eyes widened. "What is WRONG with you!" Inuyasha said, his eyebrow ticking.

"Many things. Should I decide to discuss them with you, you'll understand one day." he said, snatching the backpack back.

"Inuyasha," Miroku said, "Come get water with me. Theres a stream not far from here. Ladies, and, um...I'm sorry, I didn't catch your name." Miroku said.

"That's because I don't believe I gave it. I am Johnny C. But you can call me 'Nny'." he said.

"And Nny," Miroku smiled, "We shall be back momentarily." he said. He felt uneasy about leaving the girls in such questionable company, but he didn't seem like he wanted to do harm to someone who didn't have it coming.

When they got out of earshot, Miroku spoke, "What did you find in Johnny's bag, Inuyasha?"

"Knives. Daggers. A lot of killing things, that smelled as if they'd never been cleaned. There was dried blood all over them."

"Who in the seven hells is this man?" Miroku said.

"I don't know. And I don't think he does either." Inuyasha said.

"And I...Believe you hit the nail right on the head, so to speak."

They went back to the group, and began to move. Not long after, did they have to re-settle for dark was upon them. They could continue their journey in the morning...


End file.
